1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to space vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a removable window system for a spacecraft.
2. Background
Spacecraft may have platforms designed for operation in outer space. A spacecraft may take various forms. For example, a spacecraft may be a space station, a space shuttle, a capsule, a space plane, and other platforms that may enter outer space.
Some spacecraft may be designed to repeatedly be launched into space and re-enter the atmosphere. These types of spacecraft may be subjected to temperatures that may reach over about 1,500 degrees Celsius when re-entering the atmosphere. Further, loads also may be placed on different structures of the spacecraft during re-entry as well as during launching of the vehicle into space.
These types of events may result in undesired inconsistencies in windows in a spacecraft. For example, without limitation, a window may not provide the optical clarity that may be desired for observing objects outside of the spacecraft. As a result, windows may be reworked or replaced after re-entry and landing on the earth. In another example, a window may not have a desired level of strength.
After a spacecraft has returned to Earth, spacecraft may be inspected to determine whether inconsistencies may be found on windows and/or other locations on the spacecraft. If inconsistencies are found in a window pane, the window pane may be replaced. Various components of the window system may be removed to reach the window pane, remove the window pane, and/or replace the window pane. These different components may then be reassembled. Inspecting and reworking windows may be more time consuming and costly than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.